fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinetrapper
Summary The Vinetrappers are a species of carnivorous plants that usually keep in check giant insects such as giant dragonflies or giant wasps, they adapted to the harsh environments of this earth-like planet that has huge reserves of oxygen in its atmosphere. It doesn't really contribute to the plot, but it ocassionally appears in flashbacks of extraterrestrial people. Personal Statistics Alignment: N/A Name: Radix Carnivora (Carnivorous root), Gigantem Carnivora (Carnivorous Giant), or simply Vinetrappers. Origin: Bizzarre Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, they have eternal life if enough nutrients are present. Classification: Plant, Omnivorous plant, Carnivorous plant, Giant plant Date of Birth: They appeared around 10,000 years ago according to data. * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Earth-like planet Weight: They weight around 83 kg if normal sized, Unknown when Overgrown. Height: Normal sized plants peak around at 3 meter tall and at shortest 1.50 meters, Overgrown plants usually are 10-15 meter tall Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Doesn't have eyes. Hair Color: Doesn't have hair. Hobbies: Its a plant. Values: N/A Martial Status: N/A Status: Alive (Is a species itself, not extinct yet) Affiliation: Earth-like planet, Giant insects, Forests Previous Affiliation: None Themes: None, but could be ' this one ' Appearance The Vinetrapper is usually a 3-4 headed plant with the heads that have 4 large, spiky fangs and little spiky ones, it also has plenty of thorns in its heads. Its main body is a thick stem that has inside its digestive acids. It has strange outer roots that have a lot of large thorns, sometimes the roots (that also have plenty of large thorns) that connect to the ground are visible. The Overgrown version of the plant becomes a more chaotic and monstrous version of the plant, having a lot of gigantic roots that connect to the ground visible and a lot of large outer roots. The thorns grow in size exponentially and now an extra head appears, the heads grow larger. The stem grows monstrously larger and thicker, also the fangs of the head are extremely larger than usual. Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, higher over time | Low 7-B, higher over time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability and Attack Speed, Can spit out acids that can even melt steel, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can detect vibrations on the ground via his sensory roots, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Could resist forest fires) and Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by large wasps venom), Regeneration (Mid-Low, when wounded, it regenerates in about a minute that wound. Low-Mid for the roots. They can be cut in half and regenerate in half a minute.), Stealth Mastery (Can camouflage as a regular flower.), Immortality (Type 1 if enough nutrients are present), Status Effect Inducement (When the venom of the thorns enters the bloodstream, it directly attacks the nervous system of the victim and makes them unable to move.), Duplication (Since it cant reproduce sexually, it does asexually and to provide survivability to the plant. It can make a clone via one of his roots and make it grow in other place. The grow process usually takes at least some hours to fully develop), Sleep Manipulation (It can shoot out gases that, if the enemy starts breathing them, it will eventually sleep.), Durability Negation via Acid Manipulation (It can cover his outer roots in acid to break through the thickest metal or toughest exoskeleton, or just shoot acid at its opponent) | All of above vastly amplified, Large Size (Type 1, larger over time.) Attack Potency: Wall level, higher over time (Its outer roots could perforate through 6 meter thick rock) | Small city level, higher over time (Its roots could envelop an entire small city area. Could perforate all the way through that area easily with its roots, the area was infested with large oak trees) Speed: Below Average Human (Can't move. Rooted to the ground), with Subsonic Attack speed, higher over time (Its outer roots can reach the speed comparable to a bullet) | Below Average Human, with High Hypersonic Attack speed, higher over time (Thanks to its increase development, it can stretch his outer roots vastly more faster than before and can do it with more energy output than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher over time | Small City Class, higher over time Durability: At least Wall level, higher over time. (Despite looking fragile, it can tank bite attacks from other species such as an alligator-like species that has the bite force comparable to the T-Rex or bite attacks from ants, that are specialized in cutting plants) | Small City level to City level, higher over time. (Could survive an asteroid impact comparable to this one ) Stamina: Limitless if enough nutrients are present. Range: Extended Melee Range, higher over time (Can stretch his outer roots up to 10 meters apart from him) | Kilometers, higher over time (Its roots could stretch out through the distance comparable of a city) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless (Is a plant) Weaknesses: It can't really move at all and can't dodge, relies too much in the sensory roots, which are ground based only, due to this it is extremely vulnerable to attacks coming from the sky, such as birds | It can't really move at all and can't dodge. Due to its large size it is an easy target, can't really use stealth because of its large size. Feats: *Perforated through 6 meter thick rock *Could envelop in roots an entire Small city area. *Its outer roots could stretch all the way through the distance comparable of a city. *Could perforate an entire Small city area that was infested of Oak-like trees that were relatively big. *Was shown to melt metal and other materials with its acid. Can get through giant insects exoskeleton. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Bite: The plant closes his mouth with great force. Usually used to not let out his opponent when it is already in it's mouth. Roots: The reason why it is called the Vinetrapper. It has 3 different types of roots: *'Nutrient Roots:' The roots that are used to gather minerals and nutrients through the soil. *'Sensory Roots:' The roots that are used to detect incoming enemies via vibrations through the ground, usually these are the roots that stretch more over distance, ranging from 500 meter apart from the plant to kilometers apart from the plant. *'Outer Roots:' The roots that are used primarily to defend against other enemies. They depend in stretching range, regular plant can stretch this roots up to 10 meters and Overgrown plants can stretch it over some kilometers. When the enemy gets in the range of the outer roots and its detected via its sensory roots, it will proceed to quickly stretch its roots to impale the enemy. The Outer roots also automatically counterattack to the direction the plant was attacked when the plant gets damaged. They can also be used to grab dead bodies/paralyzed and digest them *'Inner Roots:' A strange type of root that is in the soil but it is not a Nutrient or Sensory one. Exclusively used to root down enemies via knowing the place because of sensory roots. It can by grabbing their bodies and trying to making them immobile. These type of roots have almost the same extension as Sensory roots. Sleep Gas: An alternative way of try to put down the enemy. It releases gases when threatened that, if inhaled by someone, progressively causes sleep. Acids: Usually these acids are just used to digest the enemy, but they can also be used to envelop Outer roots and make them get through any material despite its durability. Can also be used to spit it out and making the enemies flesh melt quickly, the plant can spit it out about 5 meter range and if Overgrown at least 100 meter range. Toxins/Poisons: When the plant is threatened, the plant releases toxic substances to its skin that, if the plant is eaten, it will make the one who ate that slowly die because intoxication. There is other form of this, which is present on all thorns of the plant. When the thorns perforate through the enemies flesh, it automatically release toxins that enter the bloodstream and attack the nervous system of the body, causing the opponent to be unable to move and slowly die of intoxication. Clone Colonies: It can create clones of itself via the extension of the roots and making them grow new plants that are essentially a duplicate of the original one. Usually used to provide survivability to the plant. Eternal Development: If the plant has enough nutrients in soil or by hunting, it will just keep growing and growing over time, eventually reaching Overgrown form and IF more nutrients are present, it will go far beyond that. The usual dying of the plants of this species is because this, lack of nutrients. Key: Regular Vinetrapper | Overgrown Vinetrapper Note: Must be said how many Vinetrappers are being used, because of Clone colonies there can be various of these. If the Vinetrapper gets the fight too prolonged and has enough nutrients it will grow bigger and bigger over time, eventually reaching Overgrown form and beyond IF enough nutrients are present. The OP can clarify and prevent this to happen. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Plant Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7